Club Penguin Island (location)
Located in Antarctica, Club Penguin Island is the place where the whole game of Club Penguin takes place. Penguins are the main species of this island, along with puffles. They built streets, igloos, buildings, and other structures. Location Club Penguin Island is placed somewhere in Antarctica. Some people claim it to be Penguin Island (just off King George's Island). Rockhopper Island is rumored to be Christmas Island, off the coast of Western Australia. This is unlikely as it would take months and months to go to Penguin Island from there, even in a clipper ship such as the Migrator. Evidence of being Penguin Island *Lots of penguins there. *Iceberg looks suspiciously like the one off the coast of Penguin Island. *Mountain is rumored to be Deacon Peak, a real mountain. *Named after it. Evidence against it being Penguin Island *Throughout observations via the Map, Club Penguin Island is so large it follows the curviture of the Earth. However, the map could just been really small and only shown Club Penguin. Characteristics Club Penguin Island's climate is extremely cold, and it's always covered in snow. As seen in the comic section of the website, the Club Penguin Times does not include weather reports because it is always cold. the only exception was during June 12-16, when the Adventure Party 2009 turned Club Penguin into a tropical island or in the October 1-8 (2009) where Sensei said:Stay ready. Look at the mountains, and watch for changes on the wind. On the 2nd of October (2009) it could be seen that the smoke of the Volcano suddenly went to the left because of the wind. Several animals inhabit the island, the majority of them being penguins. Other animals include crabs, worms, jellyfish, Seastar, sharks, mullets, grey fish, yellow fish (which conform a large part of the feeding of the penguin population), clams (most notably Big Bertha off the northeast coast), corals, shrimp, squids, an octopus, a lone polar bear, squid, giant squid, a giant puffer fish, and puffles (which have been domesticated and can be adopted as pets, though wild ones still remain in the wilderness). Due to the extremely cold climate of the area, the flora of the island is limited to pine trees, seaweed, and 'O' Berry bushes (Expect during the Adventure Party 2009, where tropical palm trees, flowers, and even other things grew.). Surrounding islands Rockhopper Island :See Rockhopper Island. Rockhopper Island is Rockhopper's private island, where he finds rare items to bring back to Club Penguin. It's a small island with clean water and fruit trees. It is also the home of red puffles. Three Little Islands :See Three Little Islands. According to a map in the HQ and another in the Ship Hold there are three mysterious islands at the left of Club Penguin Island, next to the Mountain. No-one knows what is located there. It was once believed that one of these islands was the Ninja Hideout. Iceberg :See Iceberg. The Iceberg was mysteriously discovered in March 2006. It's just a small iceberg next to Club Penguin Island. It can only be accessed from the Map, Spy Phone and by crashing on Level 3 of the Jet Pack Adventure game. No one is sure where it came from, or how long it had been there, but it's been a popular party destination ever since. The Iceberg is only visited by penguins and puffles. It looks like a small section off the Club Penguin Island. Many penguins think the iceberg is the iceberg what herbert came to club penguin on. See also *Club Penguin *Rockhopper Island Category:Islands Category:Places Category:Club Penguin